Turning Points
by Samsara
Summary: Chapter 7- FINAL CHAPTER. and no, i will not change it
1.

=Turning Points=

Heehee!!! This is our third ficcie that we've posted on ffn! Aren't you so proud of us? We are!!! Please be warned of the following: This ficcie contains: INCEST, RAPE, ABUSE, SUICIDE, YAOI {TAITO}& ALL OUT DISTURBING THEMES!!!!!!!If you are a likkle pansy and cannot comprehend the beauty of such a disturbing masterpiece, go stick your nose on the chalk board and name the states in alphabetical order and then name their capitals! HA! TAKE THAT YOU MUD-LURKING POND SCUM… um.. Onward ho?

WAIT! The wonderful song featured later on in this ficcie is called : Good Riddance by Green Day. If you wish to hear a clip, head your ass on over to [http://www.mp3.com][1] and look for their stuff. We don't own Digimon and you probably already knew that—cuz if we did, Ken would be a bad ass punkie& I would be his bride, Daisuke would murder Takeru and Hikari would have drown in a toilet bowl like the little slut she is. So there! Love, Orange x Peel (Editor for Samsara)

Chapter One

Eclipse of the Sun

No wonder he was cold. It was the middle of January and his bed sheets were lying in a pile on the carpet. It was really difficult for him to see where he was. It took Yamato all of five minutes before he remembered what had happened. Cold, frightened sob racked his body as the boy desperately tried to forget what had happened before he had blacked out.Not surprisingly, no tears fell from the broken blue eyes. There was no water left to use for tears.

Flashback ( 2 hours ago ) :

An extremely tired Yamato trudged his way down the frosted streets. In one hand he carried his guitar, and in the left hand he held his bus pass. Yawning deeply, the 14 year old boy climbed the seemingly everlasting stairs onto the bus. His weary eyes glanced at the digital clock that someone had so kindly placed for everyone to see. Damn, it was almost 3 am. The concert had run really late. Normally it would have ended at midnight, but the crowd begged for four encores and then the band decided to have a last-minute band practice. Sighing deeply, Matt allowed himself to slip into deep thought.Life had taken an unexpected turn, in fact many unexpected turns. Surprisingly to the band, they had become a big success. They were in concert almost once a week and soon they would start recording their first CD, that is if they could get all the legal work out of the way. All of his friends thought that was totally great, but what if Yama didn't want to live the life of a rock star forever? He just wasn't too sure about the whole thing, but soon he would have to have made up his mind. 

Then, Mom and her boyfriend Zan had announced their marriage plans. The two were perfect for each other, and Takeru and Yamato were both sure it would work out. Zan was a great guy; He worked as a Historian and Professor and taught at a nearby University, he loved working with teenagers and was a good listener and could understand most stuff. Many people thought that he would make a great step-dad for the two "lonely" Ishida boys. Everyone that is, except for Dad. He had taken a turn for the worse since he heard about the wedding. Now he worked 22 hours a day, trying to drown out the world with work. Even though that was what he normally did, it had gotten far worse. Then, he would spend his two hours off work at bars, drinking like Armageddon was upon us and the only thing left was his sorrow and liquor. 

Never had Yamato seen his Dad so badly off. Once he had tried to get through to his father, after he didn't come home for a week.And what had he been rewarded with? A harsh slap. It had stunned Matt with an intense pain. Never before had his father done something so horrid. Every day it got worse.Each night Dad would come home and beat him for an hour or so. The poor man had to take out his immense anger on someone, and Yama was the perfect target. He wouldn't tell anyone because he was either too afraid or he loved his papa too much to have him locked up. It also helped that he had threatened to kill T.K. So, Matt submitted to this torture, to keep T.K alive. Of course, his beatings were carried out in precise fashions, so that all of the bruises to easily be hidden beneath long sleeved shirts and long pants. Indeed, Yamato was too afraid to speak up. He didn't want to risk his father's wrath if he told someone. Besides, would anyone ever really believe him? No one had ever known Mr. Ishida to raise a hand to his sons, so they had no reason to start suspecting it. 

The jerk of the bus driver's harsh stop arouse Matt from his ponderings. Perfect. He had missed his stop and now would have to walk five blocks in the flurry. It's not like it really mattered. Dad wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so it didn't really in-truly matter. Yamato dreaded going home, and he had every reason to be. About 15 minutes later, the freezing teenager stood outside the door to his apartment, fumbling for keys. Finally, he held up a medium sized silver key and stuck it into the lock. Turning it opened up the lock, and Yamato entered the freezing cold apartment. Teeth chattering, Matt stowed his stuff next to the door and worked his way through the crowded apartment when a pair of ice cold arms dragged Yama to the ground.

" Da..Dad?! When did you get here??" the teen stuttered from the cold.

" I've been here awhile, just waiting for you, pretty," came the gruff reply.

" Pre..pretty? me..me??" Matt stuttered again, this time his voice coated thick with fear.

" That's right… pretty likkle Mattie is all mine," the man told his son. His strong arms gripped Matt tightly, refusing to release it's captive. What happened next would scar Ishida Yamato for a long while. His father, the very man he trusted, the being that had supported Yama forever brought his son's lips onto his own and rammed his tongue in. Matt's sleepy eyes shot open and his body struggled to get free, with no avail. The man's tongue roamed around the inside of Yama's tongue, tasting every tooth. After the bruising kiss, Mr. Ishida lifted his son like a rag doll and dumped him unceremoniously on Yamato's bed.

" Stop! Dad! Please don't!! I beg you, please don't!!!" Matt cried, continuing the struggle to get free.

His pleas were only rewarded with a swift punch to the stomach and a twisted wrist.

" SHUT UP BITCH!!! Don't talk to me like that you little bastard! Worthless piece of shit!" he yelled and began to tie his son to the bedpost. When Matt started to cry, as his dad began to hit him. Twice he kicked Matt in the hip, and slapped him across the face before settling down.

" Now my fucking whore, you'd better do as I say, or else Takeru won't live to see Spring," the man grinned evilly before jamming a dirty sock in Yama's bleeding mouth.

After securing Matt's bondages and the sock, the father picked up his pocketknife and cut away Matt's clothes. Wickedly he drew the knife across Yamato's cheek, leaving a river of blood and eventually a scar. Tears flowed freely from Yamato's eyes as his own damn father began to fuck him. After a half hour of the maddening torture, he collapsed into a welcoming darkness.

End Flashback 

Matt had discovered that he had still been tied to the bedpost and that his Father was just beginning to awake.With one last tug at the ropes, Matt found himself staring straight into the eyes of his father.His good morning included a French kiss and a harsh slap. Mr. Ishida scrambled out of bed and hurried to get dressed for work.

" Great! Thanks to you I'm late! ASS HOLE!!!" Mr. Ishida screeched at his son and kicked him in the groin. Matt wasn't even sure that he felt the pain on his naked skin. 

" You are gonna stay tied up until we can have more fun tonight, slut. Don't answer the door or phone. You do—and it'll be much worse for you and Takeru…" Mr. Ishida straightened his tie and licked Matt's lips, before biting them like hell.

Mr. Ishida left at 9:00 am, leaving his son raped, torn and broken. 

TBC… heheheh, aren't we evil lil' kiddie-poos?? What happens next? I dunno… and if you get extremely pissed that we haven't posted the rest yet, we give you every right to call us bitches ( cos that's what I do when people don't finish their stories for me to read)

   [1]: http://www.mp3.com/



	2. Twisting Journey

Turning Points 

Part Two 

yTwisting Journeyy

Orange x Peel: Well, we are back to haunt you!!

+raped faith+ : Since when did you guys die? I'm the only one here who had to have her heart shocked after an over dose of speed!

No Angel: Why thank you for sharing another moment of your happy life, writer! ::snorts::

+raped faith+: Welcome! My pleasure!

Orange x Peel: We got many nice reviews for this fic. I didn't think many would read it! Maybe we should charge moo-lah next time!! $_$

+raped faith+: Isn't shoplifting enough for you?

No Angel: We can't do that! We'll hafta give up all our 4,012 cds!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!

+raped faith+: ::stuffs cds down her shirt and sip lemonade:: There. They'll never look here… and if they do I punch them! ^_^

Orange x Peel: Whew! That was close! I can't image where we'd be without our musie!!

+raped faith+: That reminds me…

No Angel: Can't we just drop it?! 9_9

Orange x Peel: ::hides in corner, puts on 13 Candles to listen to::

+raped faith+ : WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THE RATING FOR THE LAST PART?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

No Angel: I didn't realize what happened!! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!

+raped faith+ : NO IT'S NOT!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POSTED THE STORY!!!!

Orange x Peel : humm..dee.dumm…

No Angel : WELL IF YOU HADN'T WRITTEN SUCH A WEIRD FIC I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO WORRY ABOUT THE RATING!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Orange x Peel: You guys! We had betta get on wit it! The readers probably think we're stalling!

+raped faith+ : so what if we are? And we'll hafta finish this later.

No Angel: Fine! Be that way! And who gives a fuck if we are stalling? Whatca gonna do about it?

No Angel :You CHICKEN LEGS!! ONWARD HO!!!!

Turning Points

Part Two

yTwisting Journeyy

Matt winced as he heard the door slam. Silence overtook his pain-ridden face. 

f Oh god. Someone, anyone. Tell me why. Why me? What did I do? What happened to him? I thought I could trust him. Now he's taken me… all of me. He owns me now. God, why? Someone tell me why?*** f

Matt was stuck. Since he had a bunk bed, he couldn't escape his bondage. Soon he gave up trying. It was useless. The beatings had rendered him to instability, and almost into unconsciousness. Tears once again welled in his eyes. Would anyone want him after this? Would anyone come over to save him? Eventually, Matt surrendered to Chaos and fell into darkness, his eyes completely black and his tears falling into his bloody hands.

¥Matt was there again. In the same room at the same time. HE was there, having his way with his son and groaning in pleasure. Matt screamed as the elder man pushed into him, his breath growing ragged. I screamed I in pain as he shoved further and further. SLAP. He stopped and began to hit me. First he punched me in the nose, followed by six swift kicks to the ribs. There were several sickening cracks. I was now sure my ribs were broken. I fell silent after his last slap to my left cheek. The sheets were now deep red having my blood on it. My blood…¥

Taichi POV:

Yawning wearily I trudged down the same street that I walked down every morning, to school. I didn't really want to go, but everyone else had to, so I did. I continued my lone journey down 10th street, completely oblivious to my surroundings. Until I saw it. Matt's apartment building. Should I go and say hi? Maybe we could walk to school together… no. No. He couldn't. What if Yama-chanfigured it out. That I love him? Yeah, I'm a freak. A fucking fairy at that. Who woulda thought that I, Yagami Taichi was gay? And in love with my best friend? No way. I couldn't tell him, or even let him know. Matt would probably freak out and we wouldn't be friends ever again. 'Sides. I'll see him at school. –

At 9:00 {Orange x Peel: THEY START SKOOL AT 9!! NO FAIR! THOSE LIL' SONS OF BIT-}

All the students were sitting in homeroom, listening to their advisor drone on about goals and what they hoped to accomplish this quarter. A loud bell shook the school and saved the group of bored students. Taichi ran to his locker and pulled out his books for first period. Idly he glanced quickly at Yamato's locker. Strange. Usually Tai saw him talking to someone, not really caring if the three minute passing period was almost up. Where was he today? Taichi decided to shake off his worry and head to class, before Mr. Yakimoto took roll and gave him detention. 

ffffffffffff

Matt screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. Sweat drenched the sheets, making the dried blood a liquid once more. Yama breathed heavily, trying to shake the feeling of despair. Soon his heart began to beat normally, calming him somewhat. The teenager slumped down, forcing the hemp to cut into his skin painfully. But Matt didn't care. Not anymore. The clock read noon, and Matt could care less. He couldn't face his father, not tonight. He would kill him, Yamato was sure of it. So what was the point of worrying about his injuries? They would only reopen and increase in number, until their owner lay unmoving, still, with life departed…

It was 5 pm and Taichi and the others hadn't seen Yamato's smiling face all day. It worried them mainly because Matt always came to school, even if he was ill. Last time he had a high fever of 102 he still came in. Mostly because his dad made him, but today should have been no different from past times. Then at lunch, Taichi and Koushouro called his apartment to see what was up, but they only got a screwed up answering machine that never was able to take messages. Angrily Tai had slammed the phone down, drowning in his worry. However the two were kicked out for abusing the phone. The office had reported that Yamato Ishida had not called in to excuse his absence. After that they were forced to resume their classes, but that Thursday filled the DigiDestined with an unbearable haunting feeling. After school ended, Koushouro went to the elementary school to help with the newer DigiDestined and their ongoing quest to rid the DigiWorld of the Dark Towers after Ken left. Taichi had practically ripped out of school and ran down the street to Matt's apartment.

Matt's battered body was rudely awakened by someone wrenching his head up by his hair. His watered down blue eyes snapped open as he stared at the naked man before him.

" God, no…" 

" Wakey, Wakey slut," his father snickered, his breath smelling heavily of wine.

" Please don't…" Matt sobbed but was once again subdued by a punch to his jaw. The nightmare was being relived. Yama flinched as he felt his father's dirty hands all over him, tasting every inch of his body. Again his kisses, again his touch, and again his hateful love…

Taichi POV:

I don't know why I haven't knocked yet. Am I afraid to face him? Is it because I'll faint if I see his beautiful face? Sure, I'm courageous in battle, but when it comes to knocking on the door of the one I love, I am a lost little boy. I reach up to knock when I hear something. It sounds like a soft whimper, a cry that is repeated over and over. " What the fuck…" I mutter. Then a piercing scream. I had to cover my ears. The scream didn't last for long, for soon it was cut off. That's it! I'm going in!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Taichi quietly opened the door. Thankfully it had been left unlocked. Taichi slowly tiptoed through the apartment, dread washing over him like a sea of rotting wine. It did smell of wine, the entire house smelled of wine. There, Yama's room was up ahead. Shit. It can't be. It can't. That's where the screams are coming from. Slowly, Tai peered into the room. His eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. Yamato was drenched in his tears and blood as his fucking father screwed him. No, he was raping him. Again Yama-Chan's screams filled the air, and again his sore cries were silenced by punches. Anger tore through Taichi. How dare this bastard touch Matt in such a way? Rage in his eyes, Taichi looked around the hall for something heavy. There, a baseball bat! Brandishing it like a weapon, Taichi took a deep breath and stormed into the room that had involuntarily been turned into a torture chamber. Mr. Ishida barely had a moment to look up before Tai swung the bat hard and hit the jackass in the back, whisking his breath away and forcing him to surrender to darkness. Taichi's first impulse was murder the asshole right then and there, but the sound of Matt brought me back from his hate. 

" Tai…" Matt groaned, his tearful eyes looking at the ground.

" Sush. It's gonna be alright. You're safe now, he can't hurt you," Tai soothed and pulled out his pocketknife. Yamato winced at its sight, but calmed down after Taichi used it to cut away his restraints. Matt immediately collapsed into Tai's open arms. 

Taichi held onto the other boy as Yama sobbed into his chest. 

After a few minutes, Matt was able to stop and look into his friends eyes.

" You shouldn't have come…"

" What the hell!? Of course I should have, and I did. We gotta get you outta here, Matt. I won't let him touch you,"

" I can't move…"

" Then I'll carry you…"

TBC.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA!!! SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Irises

+raped faith+ : Hey Yo

+raped faith+ : Hey Yo! Wanna know wuts ironic??

No Angel: not now…

+raped faith+ : ::puppy eyes::

No Angel: Fine… what?

+raped faith+: my dog is reading these stories I post

No Angel: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I laugh at you…

+raped faith+: Just had to inform the world… and also we're coming out wit a new story about our soccer game. It's hilarious. 

No Angel: riigghhttt.. hey! Ou est la fille de Orange x Peel?

+raped faith+: je ne sais pas. Me thinks she's at the bibliotheque

No Angel: most likely… hahahaha!! The third part of Turning Points!!

+raped faith+: Before we go on, I want to say that it is perfectly wonderful for you to call us sick monkey bastards since we wrote this. Heehee. I think someone did.

No Angel: And low and behold, Turning Points, Part Three… ONWARD HO!!!!!!!!!

Turning Points

Part 3

Irises

Taichi POV (mainly):

Taichi gently picked up his battered friend, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked. It took all of my courage to stop from murdering Mr. Ishida. How dare he do this to Matt!! Frantically I searched for something to cover Matt in. I found a blanket in the hall closet and wrapped it around his almost limp body. My tears washed slowly down his cheek, stinging the open wound there. Matt's whimpers increased as his bleeding increased.

" Man, we gotta get you to a hospital," 

" He'll come after me there. Please, you hafta hide me," 

" Don't worry, I'll kill him before he ever hurts you again,"

"…"

" Matt… what happened? What did that bastard do to you?" I pleaded with him.

" I don't want to talk about it now," he whispered, sobs racking his battered body.

" Okay. I know a place where we can go," I held onto him, hugging him tightly around the shoulders.

Gently I picked him up and carried him towards the doorway. Thankfully Matt lived in an un-crowded part of Odiba, so there was no one around to witness Matt's shaking figure in Taichi arms. Taichi walked at a brisk pace, his beautiful eyes gleaming in the now fading sunlight. Our escape route went on for two hours, until we reached the very outskirts of the town. My Uncle Fred had an old house up here, that he passed on to me after he died in a drive by shooting. He had been the only one in his family who appreciated Fred and what he did. He had been a gunman who used to risk his life to protect innocents who had been falsely accused of crime. Yup, he had one of the world's rarest jobs. Tai thought it was a very heroic thing to do, especially with all the danger.However, his parents didn't share the same view. In fact they hated him because Fred's job didn't always agree with the law. His house was perfect for hiding. There were all sorts of secret passages and hidden chambers that could hide many people.

There, on top of the hill was the house. Several windows creaked open and shut, giving off an eerie aura that a vampire would welcome. The main part of the house was made out of thick, grey slabs of granite, which were pushed together to make walls. The roof used to be made of wood, but was now plastered with tin to keep the wood from rotting. 

By now Yama had fallen into a trouble sleep, squirming from time to time from a nightmare. Taichi tried his best to comfort the raped teenager, but with no avail. Finally, Taichi kicked open the front door, breathing in the familiar scent. Swiftly Tai laid his friend down on the couch, rewrapping the soaked blanket around Yama's trembling body. He then left in search of fresh clothing for Matt. 

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

()= what's going on outside of Yama-chan's 'mare….

Yamato felt his body thrown against a wall. He let out a deadly scream, but it was only silenced by a rough kiss, given by a shadowed figure: his father.Again he felt the dread take hold of his body, his muscles tensed. Then the thrusts. Repeatedly they came, never stopping. His cries were silenced by brutal slaps and deadly punches. There was now blood and tears everywhere. His carpet was stained deeply with deep red blood that seemed to never stop flowing. His once flawless skin was now covered in black and blue bruises, which would not fade for some time. Yamato felt his entire soul being sucked away, as if down a drain of eternal black. His heartbeat slowed down rapidly, as if wishing to die.The darkness around Matt now reached out a long, ghostly finger, which was followed by a hand with parts of skin hanging off of it. Matt's eyes were strangely calm, as though accepting his fate. 

(Tensely Matt arouse off the couch, his pupils hidden behind a misted wall, distorting the blue gems. With one purpose, Matt slowly began to make his way to the washroom, still inside the horrid nightmare.)

Matt's deathlike finger immediately wrapped around the distorted, mutated finger, drawing in a sharp breath as pain pierced his body like a thousand needles. His body temperature rose, quickly passing the line of death. Then, the pain stopped coming. With a sigh of release and pure ecstasy, Matt fell finally into death's awaiting arms.

(Taichi returned to the living room, his clammy hands firmly gripping a black button down shirt with hiragana on it, underwear and baggy blue pants. Taichi gasped in fright we he realized his crush wasn't there anymore. 

" MATT!!! MATT!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??" Taichi cried out, the clothes falling to the ground. Taichi began racing from room to room, searching for his friend. Finally, he found him sprawled on the washroom floor, almost dead.)

Dimly Matt thought he heard a frantic voice call out to him. Could it be…? No, no way. Instead he shrugged it off and headed back to his peacefully sleep, away from pain. 

(Tai rushed to his friend's side and groped him at the wrists, trying to stop the blood flow. 

" Why? Why did you do this to yourself Matt? Please let me help you, " Tai whispered, fear sweeping his mind. Subconsciously he reached for the medicine cabinet and found gauze. Quickly he tied the gauze around his wrists, stopping the red river. Luckily the cuts weren't deep enough to cause real damage.)

But there it was again, someone's voice calling out to him. Annoyed as he was, Matt couldn't help but wonder who was calling. Dejectedly he swung around to meet the most magnificent light that man has ever seen. It's rays burst out at Matt, washing over his pale skin, softly kissing his pains away. And there, in the center of the light stood Taichi, holding out an iris bulb.

(Taichi held Yama as close to him as was possible, not wanting to ever let go. 

" Yama-chan, please come with me! I love you Yama, and I don't want you to die like this. Please let me be the one to dry your tears and to comfort you. Please Yama, wake up! I love you…" 

Taichi realized with horror what he had just said.)

Matt watched in amazement as the iris bulb Tai was holding bloomed, into the most incredible flower. Curiously, Matt stepped forward to see it. 

" See Matt? Isn't it wonderful? Please come back with me. You can't go like this, I don't want you to. I love you, and I need you, Yama…" Taichi pleaded, looking deeply into Matt's eyes, seeping through every crevice of his heart. That was when he felt it: Love. That was what the fast heartbeat was from. Love was what made Yamato blush whenever he saw Tai. Love, true love. The kind that was forever, that could never fade. The kind of love that is only found in the darkening void. The kind of love that blooms, like an iris. 

" I love you too. Please take me home Tai," Matt replied, and clung onto his lover's shirt.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

++ Dedicated lovingly to Miki Bara, who escaped child abuse by way of suicide in 2000++

soooo… what will happen in the next part of our joyous tale of caring fathers? Welp, be prepared fo Tai smashing!! ::teehee:: 


	4. Surrenders

Turning Points

Turning Points

Part Four

Written by: +raped faith+

Illustrated by: No Angel 

Edited by: Orange x Peel

Compiling by: Black Rose

Web Published by: Discontent

' Surrenders'

Matt clung onto Tai, shaking violently as he awoke from his horrid dream. Tai held Matt's bandaged wrists, which were starting to bleed through the gauze. Carefully Tai lifted his sick friend and carried him upstairs to a large bed. Halfway up the old wooden stairs Matt peeked his eyes open up to Tai. His grip on the brunette increased, and he buried his face in his shoulder, sobbing. 

"Shhhh… It'll be okay. You're safe here. He can't ever torture you again, not while I'm protecting you," Tai comforted the torn boy.

Finally they reached the bedroom. It was a large room, with a light green carpet and thin white curtains that hung from two huge windows. The bed was made of dark wood and it was dressed in simple white sheets. There was a desk in the corner, which was cleared of anything but a clock.Wiping away Matt's tears, Tai tucked his friend under the sheets and soothed him.

" Tai, will you be there forever?"

" Of course Matt, I'll be there for you forever," Tai replied, tears welling in his eyes.

" Did you mean what you said before?" Matt glanced up at Tai.

" What do you mean?" 

" You said 'I love you'. Did you mean it?"

Tai stared in astonishment at his friend. 

//How could he have heard? It's not right for men to love men, but I do. I shouldn't try to hide it from him, now that he knows. But what if he rejects me? I have courage. I must tell him. \\

" Yes Matt. I love you," Tai replied gruffly, preparing himself for rejection.

" Tai, I love you too," Matt answered and reached out to Tai's face. Gently he wiped away Tai's tears, his blood running down his wrists. 

Tai watched Matt, their eyes locking together. Then and there they could see how each other felt. No words could describe the beautiful love that reflected in their hearts at that moment. Immediately Matt sat up and hugged Tai around the waist, resting his head on Tai's shoulder.

Tai sat there stunned until Matt hugged him, at which point Tai hugged Matt back. The two lovers sat there for a while, simply enjoying the moment of being together and in love. 

~~~+~~~

Mr. Ishida walked down the street at sunset, glaring at every passerby. His shoulders were hunched and his face had been washed furiously and quickly. Despite the warm weather, he wore a coat, which concealed a knife.Timidly he walked up the steps of an apartment building, looking for one certain door. At last, he reached his destination. Shuffling uncomfortably, he rang the doorbell. 

" Oh hello Mr. Ishida! Come on in!" Mrs. Kamiya greeted warmly.

" Actually, I haven't time. I was wondering if Tai might know where Matt is. Matt missed his curfew and I haven't been able to find him."

" Tai isn't home. He may be at an old house with Matt. It's just down the road…"

~~~+~~~

Tai helped Matt dress since the boy was hurt badly. The clothes were a little too big, but they worked. Afterwards, Tai re-bandaged Matt's wrists and ordered Noodles & Company (R: very yummy local noodle place, where Black Rose works!).

Once they had ordered, Tai set about the task of bandaging Matt's many cuts and bruises.

" You don't have to do this for me," Matt reasoned, overcome with emotion.

" I know, but I want to. I only wish it didn't happen to you," Tai replied, a small tear falling from a red eye.

" Tai, you couldn't have done anything. It wasn't your fault. It was mine," Matt answered. His comment made Taichi reach out and grasp him around the waist. 

" NO! It's wasn't your fault!! Don't believe that crap! You didn't deserve it and you don't now. It wasn't your fault, never in a million years was it," Tai cried, trying to convince his lover. 

" Yes it was…" Matt started, but was cut off by Tai.

" No! It wasn't. Please believe me, if not yourself. You didn't bring it upon yourself!" Tai chanted, holding Matt as he began to cry. However, their moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

" Stay here, I'll get it," Tai gently shook Matt and got him to lie down. Hurriedly he rushed downstairs and opened the door.

" Hey Yo man! I got noodles fo' ya!" The noodle guy with dreadlocks greeted, showing Tai a bag of uncooked noodles.

" Um...dude, we ordered cooked noodles, not plain," Tai replied, a bit confused.

" Oh right! Here! It's 10 dollas, me amigo!" The obviously weird guy answered, handing him another bag with two boxes of noodles and two Cokes.

" Umm…this is Japan. We pay with Yen…" Tai was still confused.

" Oh yeah! Sorry amigo. Uh… then ¥ 500." The man replied.

" Hai. Here you are," Tai presented the odd man with the money and took the noodles upstairs.

Inside the room, Matt sat at the window, staring out into the vast backyard. There was a small garden, complete with a small pond, birdbath and trees. Beautiful flowers grew around neatly trimmed bushes and stone pathways. It was a quiet, secluded sanctuary. Sighing happily, Matt turned around to see Tai standing in the doorway, watching him. 

" Feeling better?" Tai asked, helping Matt to limp towards the desk. Carefully Tai made sure Matt was comfortable, before handing him noodles.

" Yum, good." Tai said happily as he devoured his macaroni and cheese. Matt however, was not in the mood to eat. Instead he stared at Taichi as he ate. Tai didn't notice Matt until he was halfway done.

" Aren't you hungry?" Tai asked, his brown eyes concerned. 

" I should leave," was all he replied.

" What!? Why the hell do you think that!?" Tai jumped up.

" If he comes here, you'll be hurt too. I don't want that," Matt answered, sadness and fear coating his voice. 

" I don't care if he does, I'll protect you 'till the end, my love" Tai protested and wrapped his tan arms around the now shivering boy.

" But I do! Tai please, let me go," Matt pleaded. 

" Matt, if you go you'll go back to that. I can't let you do that. Don't you understand that I love you too much to see you hurt?" Tai asked looking deep into Matt's eyes.

" I do know, but I don't want you to be hurt…" Matt tried again.

" Can't you ever be selfish? You've been hurt too much! Just please don't let me worry about you," Tai whispered, trying to reach Matt. 

" Tai…" Matt started but stopped when he saw the look in Tai's warm eyes. They invited him, with an open heart and open arms. 

" Just stay. You need to rest, not run," Tai replied.

" I lo…" Matt began but collapsed in a faint against Taichi. His weakened body and mind couldn't take the stress. Dimly Matt could hear Tai's worried voice, but he pushed it away and fell into sleep. 

Tai calmed down once he discovered Matt was breathing and asleep. Carefully, he picked up Matt in his arms and laid him down beneath the covers. Tai watched Matt sleep for a moment before settling down at the window, where he could watch his boyfriend. 

" He's cute when he sleeps, isn't he?" A cold voice said next to Tai, breaking the warm silence.

Tai winced in pain and surprise as Mr. Ishida grabbed him around the shoulders and pressed a knife to his neck. 


	5. Fear

Turning Points- 

-Turning Points- 

Chapter Five: Fear

Tai froze in fear as the elder man gripped him firmly, refusing to let go. The knife that was pointed at Tai's neck inched closer. Playfully the knife nipped at his neck, making tiny pockmarks behind. Mr. Ishida slung an arm around Tai's waist, drawing him closer to his captor, and allowing the rapist to breathe into his victim's earlobe. Tai quickly reacted, moving a hand to his waist, trying to wrench the arm off of him. The arm snapped up and grasped Tai's hand, twisting it backwards. For a moment both stood there, Tai gasping in pain and Ishida-san groped his victim, tasting the fear given off by Tai's face. It would be Tai, however, that broke the deadly silence.

" What are you doing here?" Tai whispered his question, not wanting to wake Matt. He continued to writhe in pain until his defeater released his strong grip. 

"Silly question. I want Matt," came the horse reply.

" Leave him alone, you ass," Tai whispered in fury, slightly struggling to get free.

His remark earned Tai a long, thin cut across his neck. It wasn't deep to do much damage, except to draw blood. The bright red blood seeped out of the cut and started to drench his shirt collar. 

" You aren't in a position to make such remarks, boy. Now, why don't we take this conversation into the hall?" Mr. Ishida asked, not really wanting an answer. Tai found himself being dragged roughly out of the room. Once they were in the dark hallway, Matt's Dad locked the door to the bedroom and shoved Tai into the wall. Mr. Ishida grabbed Tai by his shoulders and pressed him against the wall, so he couldn't escape.

" What the hell are you waiting for?" Tai asked furiously, glaring at his captor. 

" You," came the reply. Tai's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. Again he started to struggle, hoping to escape, but with no avail. His body remained harshly pushed up against the wall.

" No, let me go …" Tai started but was cut off by a sleepy voice.

" Tai, is that you?" Matt asked from behind the door. Mr. Ishida immediately covered Tai's mouth so he couldn't answer. At first Tai tried to call out to his lover, but it was muffled and Mr. Ishida groped his hand around Tai's neck, slightly choking him. Matt heard the muffled cry and immediately tried the doorknob, only to discover it was locked. Again he tried the door, but it wasn't about to budge. Soon his cries grew louder.

" TAI!! TAI!! Where are you??" Matt shouted through the door, while pounding on it.

" Oh… he's here Matt, he just can't talk," Mr. Ishida answered smugly.

" You… what did you do to Tai?" Matt snarled, banging on the door again.

" Nothing… yet that is. See Matt, he's got a very important decision to make. So Tai, here's your challenge…" 

+ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! We made it so short that all of you will hate us!! Don't worry, next part should be up in a few days…or more!!! +


	6. For You

Turning Points

Chapter Six: For You

(The song scattered throughout this fic is called "Safely Sleeping" by Double Negative, which is a really cool local band and also some of our good friends. Sorry, but their site is down, so you can't hear it!)

"…So Tai, here's your challenge. Either I rape Matt again, or I rape you. It's all up to you, pretty boy," Mr. Ishida concluded.

Tai stopped struggling, his face falling. Everything around him stopped, his senses clouding up with fear and hatred. Tai blocked off everything, slowly letting the real world slip away. How could this be happening? Tears forced themselves from his deep brown eyes. His body tensed up for a moment, before standing stiffly against his subjugator.

" I refuse to let you hurt Matt," Tai managed to say; making sure it was loud and clear so that his boyfriend could hear. There was a soft shuffling behind the wooden door before Matt's horse whisper came.

" Tai…no…" 

" So? I rape you then?" Mr. Ishida's cold voice rang out, demanding an answer.

" Yes," Tai replied, his body going numb as bile rose in his throat. Angrily he forced the bile down, unwilling to make the situation worse. Faintly he heard Matt yelling out protests and banging on the door, but Tai wasn't listening. Instead his attention was centered on where he was being dragged. Tai immediately recognized it as his Uncle's old bedroom. It looked similar to the room Matt was now trapped in, except that the colour theme was a creamy white. 

_Only in a dark hell_

_Will the brightest angel rise, my baby_

_You seep into heaven_

_And wait for comfort, my baby_

_It's the loneliness that captures your heart_

_And no one's there _

_ _

_ _

Tai vaguely remembered being thrown onto the bed, his clothes being ripped off sadistically and a callous slap that followed. Tai sat up on instinct, ready to combat his new foe, but the image of a dying Matt brought him down. Tai focused on the ceiling and not what was happening. He blanked out everything: the pain and humiliation, the sounds of his torturer disappeared before they reached the boy. The thrusts of hurt never created tears. Throughout his torment, Tai only thought of Matt, and how he was safe.

_Don't wait any longer, my baby_

_This fight is over_

_You're the lone survivor, my baby_

_Of this warring rage _

_ _

Matt POV:

Two hours have passed since HE had dragged my love away. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I screamed and cried; begged and pleaded with"father", but nothing could stop the monster. There was no way I escape from the room Taichi had given me; it was too far from the ground and there was nothing to ram the door with. So, with nothing to do but wait, I slumped against the door, trying to hold back tears. It didn't really help me to think that everything would turn out all right; after all, I knew it wouldn't. Tai was being brutally raped, all because of me. I might as well throw myself out the window now. Tai will never want me, not after what I did to him. The cold sobs rack my body again and again. I don't try to stop them. It was pointless to try. Gradually I felt the light slip away and darkness filling my soul. What it brought I did not know, except…

End of POV

_Your memory still lives in me_

_What white wings you wear_

_I can see you faintly_

_Drawing a smile to cornered lips_

_Ivy fills my skin_

_The hood won't eva be the same_

_ _

A small click at the door awoke Matt from his dreamless sleep. The stiff door slowly opened, and a shivering Tai entered. His hair was mussed and there were trickles of blood escaping numerous wounds on his chest and back. As soon as he was inside, Matt pulled him down to the floor, holding the brown haired lad close to his heart. Tai was too injured to do anything but fall sobbing into Matt's arms.

_So sleep safely angel_

_Heaven's gates have taken you in_

_No more will you feel_

_No more will you hurt_

_Attach your wings and fly_

_The crystal sky is yours and mine_

_ _

Matt refused to let go of Tai for almost an hour. Tai simply lay there, tears streaming down his battered face. 

It's yours and mine 


	7. All Around {End}

Turning Points

Turning Points

Chapter Seven: All Around (Final Chapter)

By: Samsara

_(fuck)_

That night, Tai and Matt slept safely, for the first time in each other's arms. Tai had called his mom to tell her that he would spend the night at the house, and didn't know when he'd be back.And so, nothing would disturb the troubled couple now.

" Tai?" Matt asked quietly as they settled underneath the black covers.

" Yeah love?" 

" Do you still love me?" Matt whispered softly, his tone begging.

" Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

Another turning point 

_A fork stuck in the road_

_ _

" I don't know. Just checking, that's all," Matt answered sleepily.

It wasn't too long before Matt fell dead asleep, cuddled up in Tai's opened arms.All around Tai and Matt lay the stars, which were visible through the open window. The stars shined down their gentle light, licking the gardens and pouring in though the window of the couple's room.

// So now it's finally over. Ishida-san will leave us alone. Everything has worked out for the best. I have Matt fully in my life, and he loves me, and I love him. Not even Mr. Ishida could prove that wrong. If that sadistic bastard couldn't do it, no one can. I don't care what it takes; I'm going to build up our life. Perhaps we'll live here, and adopt a few children. Maybe. I was never too fond of kids. Probably because I dropped Kari when she was really little. I don't think I ever got over it, even if she did forgive me.

It's going to be hard for us, I know that much right now. I want to become and painter and Matt, a chemist. Luckily for me, artists usually have open minds. I'm not sure about chemists, but I'm sure we'll know soon. 

Time grabs you by the wrist 

_Directs you where to go_

_ _

I'm not too sure how people are going to react, especially my family. I know Kari will think it's the sweetest thing on earth, but my parents, I'm not so sure. They aren't homophobes and are okay with other people doing it, but I don't think they'll appreciate their son as gay. I remember when I was little, maybe 6 or 7, they would also tell me I was very handsome and would end up marrying the perfect little wife and have the best little kids you ever did see.They never said anything about me marrying the perfect guy, let alone Matt. 

So make the best of this test And don't ask why It's not a question But a lesson learned in time 

The other DigiDestined will accept it, mostly because they already said yes to Davis and Ken. They all are very open-minded people, and besides, they've known us too long to hate us. It's not like one day Matt and I are your best friends for 7 years, and the next to cast us out to nowhere. I'm not really worried about what people I know will do; I think it's what strangers will do. You never can be sure who's a homophobe and who's not. It takes time to learn a person and strangers do have the time really. But I guess that's life\\

It's something unpredictable But in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life 

Tai's thoughts began to waver back to the small angel sleeping softly in his arms. A small smile played it's way onto his lips and Tai leaned down and kissed Matt softly on the forehead. He too, fell asleep. The room was now completely silent, save for the gentle noise as the night air washed through the room, rolling over everything. Several papers on the desk blew off and were scattered on the floor.

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind Hang it on a self in good health and good time Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth It was worth all the while  Matt awoke to the early rays of dawn as they poured in through the window. It took only a moment for him to remember where he was and what had happened; the rape, the escape, Tai's sacrafice and falling asleep, in his lover's arms. It took another moment to discover that Tai was gone. " Tai?" Matt whispered fearfully, sitting up in the bed. He was no where to be found in the room. Carefully, Matt crept out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. He called down the stairs, but no reply came. Matt quickly went back to collect his clothes, but as he passed the window, he stopped. It's something unpredictable But in the end is right I hope you had the life of your life  Below him, in the garden, Tai sat with a tall figure, standing above him. "No," Matt whispered. - THE END -


	8. What was with the Ending?

Ok, since soooo many people said they were confused about how I ended the story, I think I owe you an explanation

Ok, since soooo many people said they were confused about how I ended the story, I think I owe you an explanation. The song "Good Riddance(Time of your Life)" Is what I based this story. To me the story talks about how you've survived through something, and hoped it will turn out for the best. However, this story did not end for the best. You see, when Matt went to the window, he saw Mr. Ishida standing over Tai, meaning that their test or journey was starting all over again, just when you think it ends. But I added on kind of to the lyrics in "Good Riddance" : It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you've had the time of your life (Cos it's starting all over again), so basically, I'm saying that they made it through one storm, but here comes another. If that doesn't clear things up, [email][1] me. 

PLUS!!!!

+ Alright people, Since you can only get an author alert from an author who uses support services, we at Samsara want to help you guys out. So, we started our own ml (Mailing list) and when you sign up for it, we will email you all as soon as we post a new story or chapter. Not only do we alert you, members will also have access to info on upcoming stories, illustrations for some stories, and other cool stuff. Right now we're still trying to get more done on it, but we have the alert system up! So, please, sign up and we'll help you out! ^_^ This is the address: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/samsaragroup

   [1]: mailto:sailorpyrosun@aol.com?subject=I%20don't%20get%20the%20end%20of%20Turning%20Points!!



End file.
